


I Like You A Lot

by bonnibelsrockshirt



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: BUT IT WILL KEEP SAILING, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Morning, Reyna is so gay, alternative ways of saying I love you, femslashfebruary2017, its more like a boat, our ship is so smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibelsrockshirt/pseuds/bonnibelsrockshirt
Summary: Just some Theyna morning cuteness, because that's what the world needsFemslash February 2017





	

Reyna opened her eyes. She immediately felt a grip on her waist, and the arm around her pulled her body closer to the one in front of her. She couldn't tell if Thalia was still asleep. 

Something inside her clicked. She felt the warmness of the person lying beside her, Thalia’s leg between hers, and her girlfriend’s eyes closed in a light and serene expression. Thalia looked… peaceful. 

Reyna brought her hand to the other girl’s neck, resting her thumb over her cheek. She studied her girlfriend’s features minutely, paying attention to every small detail she could find. There was black eyepensil around Thalia’s eyes, between her long eyelids. She had small freckles on her nose, and Reyna noticed again how the angle of the girl’s jawline gave her the urge to leave kisses all over her neck. Instead, she placed a single kiss on her lips, gently. 

She felt Thalia’s lips twitch while her head jerked forward, kissing her back, and she immediately pulled away. Reyna felt her cheeks flush with heat. 

“Stealing kisses from the sleeping girl?” Thalia was smirking. “All you had to do was ask.”  


“Shut up.”

She looked away, gazing her own hand as her girlfriend watched her, a playful smirk still on her lips. 

“Aren't you supposed to be kissing me?”

Reyna shrugged. 

Thalia rolled her eyes and leaned forward, reconnecting her lips. They kissed gently, and the taller girl held her face with her hand as she felt the brunette’s grip tighten around her waist. 

“Um…” She mumbled, catching her breath as Thalia kissed the corner of her lips. 

“What?” The brunette whispered, stopping her movements. She kept her body pressed against Reyna’s. 

“Uh, I was just thinking…” She stood still, trying to find her words and express herself, hoping her girlfriend would just understand how she felt. 

Thalia pulled away, looking at her. Reyna focused on the other girl’s characteristics; how the black eye pencil that followed the line of her eyelids highlighted the electric blue of her iris, and how she looked cute when strings of her messy black hair fell on her face. 

“I- I kind of-” She sighed, stumbling over her words. “I like you. But, like, I really, really like you. Not the kind of thing that I can ignore, it's not the same way I've liked other people before. It's a whole new level of likeness. Oh, gods, I- I like you a lot.” 

Thalia grinned, and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Her blue eyes sparkled with intensity. There was some kind of warmness in them that comforted her. 

“I like you a lot, too.”


End file.
